Yellow Pompom Chronicles
by Skylark18
Summary: He's cute, cuddly, and undoubtedly irresistible. Obviously he doesn't receive enough attention. Perhaps it is time to shine a light on the adventures of Hibird.
1. Downtown Gay Bar

**A/N: Today I searched up Hibird using the character filters on FFnet. I was horrified to discover that there were _no_ stories on him. I am now here to write a collection of drabbles in honor of our under appreciated little fluff ball.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, Hibird wouldn't be so neglected. I also do not own "Gay Bar" by Electric Six...and I made up Chuck's Gay Bar on the spot...downtown Namimori probably doesn't exist either...**

* * *

First Chapter: Downtown Gay Bar

Today Hibird decided to take an excursion to downtown Namimori. Hibari was asleep at the moment and it did not seem likely that he would wake up any time soon, so out of boredom he decided to fly south. Downtown Namimori had taller buildings and Hibird was not used to having to dodge oncoming blocks of cement. Additionally, downtown Namimori was loud and Hibird heard many foreign sounds he usually did not. Cars were honking constantly, and the sudden bursts of sound surprised Hibird greatly every time he heard them. Electrical phone lines blocked his way and Hibird fount it difficult to avoid becoming tangled up in them. To Hibird, this new environment was slightly frightening. Trying to calm his nerves, Hibird burst into song.

Downtown Namimori was significantly more crowded than uptown. People littered the walkways and streets minding their business. Most of those people were not accustomed to birds with the ability to sing perfect Japanese, so most of them were shocked to witness a small, yellow, slightly disfigured, yet still adorable bird reciting the anthem of the local middle school. The constant activity of downtown Namimori slowed for a moment as hundreds were awed by Hibird's performance. Unfortunately, Hibird had never been a talented multi-tasker, so he crashed into a suspicious roan bricked building one minute into his song. It was silent for a while as his audience pondered over Hibird's sudden disappearance. However, soon they continued on their way, many calling themselves delusional, many considering a visit to the psychologist, and the rest chastising themselves for drinking too much the other night.

The rumple of feathers known as Hibird was at that time trying to reorganize himself as he recovered from his sudden collision. When he finally became once again capable of differentiating between up and down, Hibird took a look at his surroundings. Before him stood, or more like towered, the building he had previously tumbled into. Above the entrance to the building was a brilliant neon sign that read in capitalized fluorescent lettering, "Chuck's Gay Bar". Although Hibird did not comprehend the meaning of "gay" or "Chuck's", he understood that a "bar" was something similar to a rod, like Hibari's tonfas. From the interior of the bar Hibird could hear the beat of a song that was not Namimori's anthem. It was his first time knowing of a different tune so he decided to engrave it into his memory. After hearing the rest of the song Hibird took off and returned to Namimori middle school, satisfied with his work.

Hibari yawned wearily as he awoke from his nap. He glanced out the window to see Hibird perched upon the branch of a nearby tree. Opening the window, he reached out his hand and beckoned his pet to him. With a flutter of his wings, Hibird returned to his rightful perch that was Hibari's shoulder. He immediately broke into song, deciding to show Hibari the new piece he had acquired.

"I wanna take you to a gay bar~"

Much to Hibird's surprise, the song didn't seem to please his master. In fact, after checking the footage from the miniature camera he always kept on Hibird's leg, Hibari had Chuck's Gay Bar close down. Although he knew that Hibari didn't like it, Hibird still tended to sing that song every once in a while, sometimes in public.

* * *

**A/N: I used too many western innuendos...**


	2. First Love

A/N: I've been checking for more Hibird stories on FFnet and I'm delighted to see that so far, there is a total of three! Although that's still not a lot, it's better than nothing, so to commemorate this occasion, I'm adding a new drabble about Hibird picking up chicks!

Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano/Shueisha, TV Tokyo, Reborn Production Committee (copied from the back cover of my deck of KHR poker cards)

* * *

Second Chapter: First Love

It was a beautiful spring at Namimori. The cherry blossoms had finally bloomed, showing off their brilliant colors. Love was in the air as all the animals were mating, including the birds. Hibird chirped happily as he scouted the school grounds for attractive female birds. As he soared above a tall telephone pole, he spotted a small winter wren resting on a wire preening her feathers prudently. She was plain looking, but our feathery little friend found himself drawn to her charm. He decided that she would be his first target.

Silently, Hibird landed beside her, making sure to roost as close as possible. The winter wren stopped grooming herself, turned to look at him for a moment, then proceeded to shift a good distance away from him. Not willing to give in, Hibird followed suite and moved closer to her. Appalled at the close vicinity, the wren stepped sideways yet again, only to have the bright yellow nuisance follow her once more. This continued for ten minutes, with the wren trying to put distance between the two and Hibird closing that distance. Finally fed up, the wren took off from her post and quickly fluttered away. Disappointed that his stalker-like attempts at wooing had failed, Hibird decided to search for another possible partner.

He found her flying gracefully among the cherry blossoms in all her glory. Hibird decided that it was love at first sight. She was beautiful indeed, with the rays of sunshine lighting up her sleek jet black feathers. She was flying joyously in a carefree manner, swooping and flipping and simply having fun. Such behavior was unusual for her species which was that of the black drongo, but it didn't matter to Hibird, for she was the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen in his life. He cautiously chased her, shy of her brilliant beauty. When she landed, Hibird was prepared to burst into song as a way to impress her, but faltered when he saw her settle into a nest already inlaid with fragile white eggs. Devastated, our protagonist immediately escaped the scene of his heartbreak, no longer in the mood for romance.

Hibird sat still on the edge of Namimori middle school's roof. He was depressed and had nothing else to do but sulk. Without warning, the large bulk of a white horned owl settled down next to him. Startled, Hibird turned quickly to come face to face with Mukuro Rokudo in owl form. Unaware that the owl was not an owl, Hibird chirped rapidly, signaling for the beast of a bird to withdraw from his territory. Instead, the owl began to hoot loudly and fly circles around Hibird, signifying that he wanted to mate. This confused Hibird, was this owl not a male? Despite singing homosexual songs (see previous chapter), Hibird himself was not homosexual. However, his sexuality did not matter in this scenario for the owl was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of its neck by Hibari Kyouya.

"Get away from my bird, Mukuro," the prefect growled at the illusionist before tossing him back into the air and making sure he flew away. Then he turned to Hibird, "and you. That bird is the enemy, don't let me catch you mingling with him."

Hibird chirped to show his understanding and flitted from his position to nestle in Hibari's hair. It occurred to him then that he had no need to find a mate, for he already had a skylark that he would stay with forever.

* * *

A/N: I had way too much fun searching up types of birds for Hibird to hit on. For those who are not currently aware, regarding the last sentence, Hibari-kun's name translates to 'skylark'.


	3. A Grand Chase

**A/N: Hello, I suppose you can say that I've revived from the dead! First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating in over three months. I have no excuse other than "I got bored", and that's a terrible excuse. It's also been a while since I last visited FFnet and when I stumbled across this story again I realized that I'd received 23 reviews. I have to say, I'm incredibly flattered. In my eyes, this story isn't even close to worthy of that much praise, and so, correspondingly, I was pressured by guilt to continue writing. There's a bit of Mukurou being an unintentional pervert and in this chapter, but nothing graphic enough to increase the rating...I guess. This one's also a _lot_ longer than the other chapters, and contains a lot of cameos from other characters. I had to do _something_ to make up for not updating, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...now stop rubbing it in...stupid disclaimer.

* * *

**

Third Chapter: A Grand Chase

Mukuro sat silently on the branch of an aged oak tree as he watched Hibird soar freely above him in the cloudless sky. It was unfortunate that his previous plot to charm Hibird had failed, however, one failure was not adequate to discourage him. If romance did not succeed, then he would capture the bird by brute force. It would be a simple task, especially since he was of a more powerful bird species (and the fact that he could conjure illusions capable of destroying hundreds of people).

In all and complete honesty, Mukuro was bored. It had then occurred to him that since Hibari despised him, he may as well cause trouble for the prefect and ease his boredom. After a while of watching (stalking) the homicidal teenager, Mukuro decided that his most prominent weakness was Hibird. It was clear as day that the tonfa wielder valued the creature, regardless of how such affection completely ruined his image. If the illusionist were somehow capable of obtaining Hibird, then it would be most interesting to see what ends he could be pushed to in order to have the puffball given back.

Thus began Mukuro's bird capturing quest of utmost importance. Silently and stealthily, he swooped from his perch into the air. He locked his eyes onto his target, a small, round, fluffy body. With quick powerful strokes of his wings, he closed in on the defenseless bird. _'This task is too easy'_, the Kokuyo student chuckled inwardly, _'It's impossible for such a small being to stand a chance'_. Unaware to him, a grand chase was about to take place.

* * *

Overcome by a strange feeling of paranoia, Hibird glanced behind him. To his surprise, he found the owl that Hibari had warned him of was accelerating towards him at an uncomfortably fast pace. Without a moment of hesitation nor faltering, he shot straight towards the school, diving into the nearest open window.

Surprised that his victim had suddenly vanished from before his tackily discolored eyes, Mukuro swiveled 360 degrees in a panic. In his confusion the disguised illusionist collided head on into a tree. With a resounding plop, the owl plummeted downwards to land perfectly into Sawada Tsunayoshi's mass of unkept hair.

"Hieee?!" a surprised cry escaped the mafia boss as the sudden weight on his head caused him to fall backwards, landing gracefully on his head.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out with worry as the person who was once walking alongside him was now lying down, seemingly unconscious.

"Ah, I'm alright..." Tsuna moaned in pain as he pulled the clump to white feather off of his head, "Mukurou?"

_'I thank you for breaking my fall, Vongola',_ Mukuro mentally voiced his appreciation, which was useless, no matter how you look at it. He then turned and took off, resuming his previous task of chasing down Hibird, whilst ignoring the faint sounds of Gokudera's swearing in the background.

"Kya! What's a bird doing in here?" a voice cried from a window on the second floor. Mukuro located the source and quickly made his way towards it.

When the pineapple haired guardian swept into the room, he immediately made up his mind that he should not of been there. Unfortunately for Mukuro, he was currently within the holy sanctuary known only as the girl's change room. Now sweating profusely (if owls had sweat glands), Mukuro tried his best to locate Hibird among the masses of clothes, underwear, and half naked girls. Never before in his life was the disguised Mukuro so glad that he was disguised.

"Kya! An owl!" the girls began screaming and panicking at the sudden appearance of feathered creatures.

Mukuro attempted to scowl. To his disappointment, owls could not scowl. Regardless, the movement of the girls only made it difficult to find the banana colored specimen. In a great stroke of luck, the owl found the smaller bird cowering and attempting to blend in with a similarly colored bra. As quickly as he could, Mukuro swooped down and grasped the bra strap in his beak. He departed the room as soon as he obtained what he wanted, relieved that the fiasco was over.

Hibird was panicking when he realized that he'd been captured. He attempted to fly away, only to discover that his claw had been entangled within the uselessly detailed ribbon work of the brassier. He struggled as much as his could, tugging with all of his strength, desperate to free himself from Mukuro. The commotion he caused only forced Mukuro to stray off of his intended flight path, wandering into a nearby classroom.

"Sensei! There's an owl in the classroom! And he has a bra with Hibari-san's pet bird in it!" a student exclaimed and pointed when the two made their entrance.

"That's absurd!" the Sensei stated with skepticism as he turned to face the direction the student was indicating, "How do you expect me to believe such—oh my God you're right!"

The volume within the classroom increased suddenly as the students got up and tried to capture the intruder. _'How troublesome,'_ Mukuro sighed as he dodged the oncoming masses effortlessly. However, in the ruckus, Hibird had wriggled free of his bindings and disappeared into the corridor. Cursing inwardly, the now frustrated owl dropped the cumbersome bra and chased after him. The students followed, curious to see what was occurring amongst their visitors.

The rumble of footsteps and noise in the hallway caused other classrooms to take notice as well. Soon the entire school was notified that there was an owl chasing the bird of the school's most feared disciplinary committee leader. Many of the students decided to follow after the two birds, some out of curiosity, some out of excitement, and most just because everybody else was doing it.

* * *

Hibari glanced up at Kusakabe calmly as the latter entered the reception room "What is it?"

"Um...well...you see..." the unfortunate vice president gulped uncomfortably, "There seems to be...a white owl...chasing Hibird around the school..."

In a moment, any traces of calmness dissipated from the head prefect's face, "Mukuro..."

In a flash, Hibari was up and out of the reception room, stalking down the hallway, tonfas drawn, emanating a menacing aura capable of making Byakuran flinch.

On the west side of the school, Mukuro sneezed, _'Strange, I never knew owls could sneeze'_.

* * *

Hibird was fully concentrated as he maneuvered himself along the maze-like hallways of Namimori middle. The advantage was his as he was more familiar with the school than his pursuer. He turned sharply at a corner to flee into the art room. He glanced back for a split second to check if Mukuro had followed accordingly, and sure enough, the lumbering owl was still chasing him at full speed. Determined, the rotund bird lured Mukuro towards a dangerously tall stack of full paint buckets. Patiently, Hibird stalled right before the buckets until Mukuro closed in on him, then suddenly jerked upwards and flew over the tower of paint. He then turned around and chirped mockingly as Mukuro collided head on with the coloring mediums and tumbled to the ground, now a brilliant shade of rainbow. With that done, the satisfied fluffball made his escape through a narrow opening in a window.

Mukuro cursed inwardly as he observed his prey disappearing from his sight. In all honesty, the trap was clumsily laid, and he should have been able to see through it, however, due to his doubt of a bird being capable of such intelligence, he fell for it. Shakily, he stood and hastily preened his feathers to remove whatever paint he could. _'It seems like I'll have to go all out now...' _the illusionist decided and proceeded to create multiple illusions of himself until the art room was filled with multicolored owls. In a split second, the owls were spread across the school, all of them keeping a look out for Hibird.

Hibird watched with amazement from the school roof as the owl became many. He couldn't gawk for long though, as he was now in great danger of being located. Terrified, the unfortunate little bird set out to find his last resort, Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

The school of Namimori was in chaos as the artificially colored owls flitted around furiously. Hibari was destroying any owl he saw on sight, but the numbers showed no signs of decrease. The entire disciplinary committee was even on owl patrol, and were given the order to mercilessly kill any owls they see.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were sitting outside in the courtyard eating lunch and observing the owls that were circling overhead.

"Tenth, I say we go kill some owls too..." Gokudera grumbled when one owl swept down too low and nearly crashed into his head.

"I agree," Reborn stated as he popped out of the sandwich Tsuna had just picked up.

"Hiieeeee!" the next Vongola squealed girlishly as he dropped his sandwich, "Reborn!"

"This situation is ideal for training," Reborn explained, after beating up Tsuna for the very un-mafia-like sound that escaped his lips earlier, "I will award the person who eliminates the most owls, or captures Hibird, the position of Tsuna's right hand man. It won't be bloody or anything, the illusions will dissipate as soon as they're attacked."

"Another mafia game?" Yamamoto chuckled lightheartedly, "Sounds like fun! I'll participate!"

"I'll do it!" Gokudera exclaimed excitedly as he stood, "I'll definitely become the Tenth's right hand man!"

Before Tsuna could even mutter a word, his friends had vanished, surely off to hunt owls. Reborn was smirking at him with a look that clearly said, 'If you don't win, I'll kill you'. Thus, without a word, the Tenth himself was forced into an act of animal cruelty.

* * *

Mukuro's eyes glinted with malice as he finally spotted a flash of yellow for a moment at the bottom corner of an open window on the first floor. He peered out the window to catch a glimpse of the same color disappearing around the corner of the building. Immediately, he gave chase, and had his doppelgangers do the same.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna paused from their owl slaying as the owl began to flock together and head off in another direction.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gokudera growled and began to chase the giant mass of white feathered owls.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed frantically and sprinted after Gokudera.

Yamamoto simply laughed and followed the other two with a carefree composure.

Hibari glared at the trail of moving owls, "Mukuro...that's mass crowding..."

Before the cloud guardian could go after the owls like everyone else though, a familiar bird appeared before him.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird tweeted joyously as he nestled into Hibari's head of jostled raven black hair.

"Hibird?" Hibari questioned inquisitively, "If you're here...then what's Mukuro chasing?"

* * *

_'I'm sure this is where he went.'_ Mukuro thought as he headed towards the sports equipment room, _'It's my victory, Hibird.' _Mukuro charged rapidly into the equipment room and had his clones surround it on all sides...

...to find Sasagawa Ryohei in a yellow tracksuit putting on boxing gloves from an equipment bin.

"To think that I'd encounter an owl on my afternoon jog!" the boxer screamed pointlessly at the top of his lungs, "That's so EXTREME! Hey, owl! Let's fight! To the EXTREME!"

Mukurou just barely avoided a direct punch to his face. Disappointed, the mist guardian left the equipment shed. However, to his further disappointment, the sun guardian had followed.

"Amazing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei howled when he noticed the trident-wielder's copies surrounding them, "There are even more owls here to the EXTREME! Owl fighting to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei proceeded to punch excitedly at the ring of owls, causing Mukuro's number to decline and an uncannily fast pace until all the illusions were eliminated. At this point in time, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had also arrived at the scene.

"Hey!" Gokudera was enraged at the sight, "What are you doing, Lawn head? The Tenth's right hand man has to be _me_!"

"It doesn't matter," Reborn appeared on the roof of the equipment shed, "He's already got the most owls."

"Hiee?! So my right hand man is Ryohei Onii-san?!" Tsuna gasped in surprise.

Gokudera suddenly collapsed and began to pound the ground with his fist while sobbing, "No! That can't be! I've failed!"

"Well actually, no," Reborn continued, ignoring the angst emitting from the dynamite obsessed storm guardian, "Hibird was found first by Hibari, so your right hand man is really Hibari."

At this, the aforementioned person entered the scene with Hibird on his shoulder, glaring at the group, and metal tonfas gleaming menacingly, "I decline, and why are you herbivores crowding? I'll bite you to death."

The end result was just about everybody being bitten to death with the exception of Reborn, and Mukuro who had escaped during the confusion (much to Hibari's dissatisfaction). On the contrary, Gokudera was still ecstatic, since this meant he still had a chance to be his beloved Tenth's right hand man.

* * *

Mukuro sulked from his perch at Kokuyo middle school. Chrome had cleaned off the paint, luckily, but his pride was still dirtied. _'Don't think I've given up, Hibird. I'll have you yet'._

It was no longer a method of relieving boredom or bullying Hibari, now it was a personal grudge. Something that would've actually been serious if it were not for the fact that his rival was a miniature, sunflower-colored, fluffy, adorable bird.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. That was...long. And now Hibird and Mukurou are enemies...could this possibly be...a plot device? Of course not, plots are for smarter and skilled people who aren't utterly random like me! So, like? Hate? Review? Forgive me for being on an unvoiced hiatus for over three months? Probably a "no" to the last one, right?**


	4. Birdy's Bodyguards

**A/N: Yes, I have once again returned after an impeccable amount of time. Verdict? I'm a sh*tty author.**

**Discl-: Guess what? It's not even mandatory to insert a disclaimer! Damn, that's a lot of wasted binary code there...perhaps it's good idea to actually read the guidelines...there's some interesting information there... (*cough* no Q&A stories *cough* no A/N Chapters *cough* no "script format" chapters *cough* no "preview" stories *cough*). Unfortunately I spot a lot of those types of stories everywhere on this site...not pointing out any names though *whistles*. Especially since some of these stories are actually pretty decent and it'd be a terrible shame to see them reported and deleted.

* * *

**

Fourth Chapter: Birdy's Bodyguards

Following the traumatizing incident that occurred the previous chapter, Hibari had reached the rather rushed conclusion that it was mandatory for Hibird to have bodyguards trail him wherever he went. Unfortunately, the recipient of the so-called "bodyguards" was positive that the prefect was acting much like an overprotective father to his spoiled teenage daughter who recently got her first boyfriend. Thus, in the eyes of the ignorant onlooker, a large group of half a dozen muscular men with dangerously long regent hairstyles wearing sleek black school uniforms were escorting a cuddly deformed bird as if it was royalty. Yes, the disciplinary had just become bodyguards to a bird.

Tsunayoshi Sawada witnessed this once when he decided to take a glance outside the window while he was in class (and truthfully, supposed to be paying attention to the teacher's lecture). He was met with the sight of Hibird perching on the branch of a nearby tree, preening his feathers vigorously. Such a thing would usually be seen as adorable, if not for the fact that there were delinquents wrapping themselves around the tree, clawing their way up the trunk and hanging precariously from the branches, all in a desperate attempt to climb up in order to properly watch over their charge.

Now the disciplinary committee was a feared group. They were all powerful, threatening, even respectable to some mentally unwell individuals, so if seen in such a pathetic and utterly embarrassing state, would their status not be in danger? With this mindset, when the prefects noticed the Vongola Tenth's gaze, it was a given that the witness was to be eliminated.

Meanwhile, the oblivious Tsuna simply turned away and decided to concentrate on his schoolwork instead (a rare occurrence), trying to the best of his abilities to erase the image from his mind, for it was definitely in a sense disturbing. Regardless, whether he'd remembered what he'd seen or not, he was promptly beaten up immediately after class by a certain red armband wearing group and threatened with his life on the line not to report his observations to any other being.

Since they were once spotted by no-good Tsuna, Hibird's bodyguards were careful to be more cautious while guarding the troublesome fluff ball. The truth was, if they failed in their mission as Hibird's guardian, they would be bitten to death. However, if they were to be spotted guarding a small bird, thus tainting the pride of the disciplinary committee, they would also be bitten to death. Undeniably, being a subordinate of Hibari Kyouya was a near impossible task.

* * *

Hibird himself was irritated with the constant presence of delinquents. He had tried everything possible to rid himself of them, but all of his plans ultimately ended in failure. When he tried to go downtown again, they followed him in a taxicab. While he attempted to re-enter the girl's change room, they shamelessly followed him inside as being labeled a pervert was still nothing compared to the strike of Hibari's tonfa. Hibird was exasperated, he was desperate to escape from the hellish entities that were his bodyguards. He couldn't sing, sleep or eat in peace anymore. With only one more option, Hibird headed towards Kokuyo. If they knew better, the prefects wouldn't dare venture into the territory of the place that the committee leader hated most.

Innocently chirping along the way, Hibird entered Kokuyo grounds. Truthfully, the place was a wreck and not exactly the most comfortable location, but there were no prefects in sight, and that in itself made it perfect. Lowering his guard, the yellow pompom-like bird prepared to land on a window sill on the second floor, only to be snatched up by a pair of powerful talons.

Panicking, Hibird chiped frantically, twisting his body and making as much movement as possible. He then realized this only tightened his captor's grip, so he fell limp and slowly craned his head upwards to take a look at who it was holding him. To his horror, he was met with mismatched red and blue eyes set into the feathered face of a white owl. He had unknowingly fell into the hands of Mukuro Rokudo.

_'Kufufu, I have you now...Hibird.'

* * *

_

**A/N: This chapter is really more of a set-up than anything else. It lacks a plot and contains only mediocre humor (with a smidgen of Tsuna-abuse). Oh well, at the very least that only leaves room for improvement. And yes, I did return to shorter less adrenaline-filled chapters, because chapter three really was a b*tch to write...(Just noticed I'm swearing a lot more in my A/Ns these days. I put the blame on the fact that school's started. It's only my first year of high school and I'm still stressed as hell. Not to worry though fair readers, I will try to the utmost of my abilities to refrain from tainting the actual stories with overloaded cursing.)**


End file.
